


Love Of My Life (Don't Leave Me)

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Pre-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Everyone's gone. Every human and creature on this earth except them. Dean is wrecked after Cas' death but what if there's another way? What if he can bring him back to him? And not just him...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Love Of My Life (Don't Leave Me)

> _Love of my life, you've hurt me_  
>  _You've broken my heart_  
>  _And now you leave me_  
>  _Love of my life, can't you see?_
> 
> _Bring it back, bring it back_  
>  _Don't take it away from me_  
>  _Because you don't know_  
>  _What it means to me_

All Dean could think about while he drove to meet Sam and Jack was one word; gone. He's gone. The angel, after he confessed his true feelings about him, just disappeared, let the Empty take him, like he didn't cared if Dean would survive after this or not. Dean hated him for this; he hated him, because how could he drop a bomb like this and then... Dean shivered. He couldn't even wrap his head around...this. He hoped Sam had an idea. He hoped Sam would help him...  
"Hey!" Sam walked quickly over him, looking curiously at the passenger's seat. The empty passenger's seat. "Dean!"  
Jack approached the brothers curiously, tilting his head. Dean felt his heart being stabbed millions of times. He tried not to look at Jack for long.  
"You're alive!" Sam hugged him tightly. Oh, how relieved Dean felt. He held onto Sam's body and cried, his body slumbing, shaking with whines of pain and sobs. He felt like shit. How could he? Why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he hugged Cas, protect him with his own body? How stupid he was. He should have done something for the angel, after he had sacrificed his life so many times for Dean. He should have. He should have...  
"Where's Cas?" Jack asked, staring at Dean, interrupting his thoughts and inner self beating up. Dean pulled away from Sam and gulped.   
How could he answer that question? How could he tell them that Cas was gone, for good this time? And that he did nothing to protect the angel, his all these years protector?  
"Cas is gone," he said, with no trace of emotion in his voice. "The Shadow took him, after he told me that.."  
Fresh tears made their appearance on his cheeks. Sam hugged him without asking and stroked his hair.  
"Shh... this has happened to us before, hasn't it? We'll make it... I'm sure there's a spell that..."  
"No one ever comes back from the Empty, Sam! No one!"Dean howled, his eyes already red because of crying. "He told me he loves me! You hear that? He told me he fucking loves me and I didn't do anything to save him! I just let him push me aside and get seized by the Shadow! I didn't do anything, Sam, anything! And he sacrificed everything for me... until that moment... he was protecting me... Fuck..."  
While Dean continued crying in the arms of his brother, who was trying to comfort him, Jack looked around in wonder. "Have you noticed that there are no people around?"

Back at the Bunker, Dean was locked in his room for days. He didn't went out unless he had to get beers, booze or some food. He was stuck in his room for the rest of the day, staring at the wall, unable to believe what had happened; the angel who gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition was gone forever. Fuck Chuck; he was never going to answer to his prayers. Billie was also gone so all he had left was research.   
After a week of confinement, Dean opened his door and walked out. "I want to find a spell to bring Cas back. Now."he roared and turned over to the library.   
For days all he did was reading; nothing distracted him. He had almost forgotten his sorrow and was concentrated on a purpose, to find the spell that would let them to enter the Empty and take back their friend.   
So that Dean could explain to him, tell him that yes, he loved him, he loved him more than anything in the world, and that this was such a stupid thing to do and that he didn't deserve it. That kept Dean still alive, that little flame of hope still burning within him.  
On the other hand, Sam, motivated by his brother's hope, was trying to find a way to bring Eileen back. Where could she be? The Empty? In Heaven? Or in Hell? He begged Jack to take a trip around so they could get a clue on where to look for her...  
It was another ordinary afternoon. The Winchesters, both huddled inside a book in the Bunker's library, frantically searching for a solution, a miracle.  
"Hello, boys."  
Someone they never expected to see again was there, before them again. Rowena, the current Queen Of Hell. With a big smile and confidence, she appeared on the table, in front of them.  
"Rowena!" Sam, obviously excited, stood up and tackled her in his arms. Rowena pushed him softly away from her. "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me, Samuel?"  
Dean let out a smothered laugh while Sam rolled his eyes. "How did you get here?"  
Rowena smiled and stroked his hair. "A little bird told me you're looking for someone".  
And there, before their eyes appeared Eileen, in flesh and bones.  
The book Sam was holding fell from his hands as he made a move to embrace her. "Eileen! Is that you?"  
"Of course it's her." Rowena answered. "It's simply that it's not... her her. Her own soul is in Hell, I found her body and brought her to you. I thought that... you'd do anything to bring her back... I couldn't even think that my moose witch would be sad..."Sam smiled wide and hugged the red-haired woman again.  
"I knew you had something good in you, after all." he whispered.  
Rowena rolled her eyes. "Give us a break, Giant. Here's the spell... As for you..." Rowena turned her attention to Dean. "Jack told me about your angel."  
She fumbled a little in her little purse and took out another piece of parchment. "Whoever told you you couldn't invade the Empty obviously wasn't aware of what magic could do," she winked conspiratorially.  
Dean stood up transfixed and embraced her. "Thank you. Thank you so fucking much... I owe you... anything, Red, really..."   
Rowena smiled, a tear running down her face. "Don't mention it... How would I be able to see you kiss your angel and get your happy ending while one of you wasn't in life?"  
Dean smiled as a tear escaped from his own eye as well.  
"Anyhow... thank you... Guys...let's bring the bastard back home."

* * *

Sam prepared the spell for Eileen first, despite Dean's impatience."You had time to say goodbye," he rebuked him. "All I got was an unfinished message".  
Dean paused and stroked his shoulder. "I respect that... either way... soon we'll have them both home!"  
Hearing the fluttering of wings, they turned to see Jack standing before them. "All prepared?" he asks. "Chuck haven't realised a thing. I saw him sitting in a cafeteria, playing a guitar... Lucifer was with him..."  
Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "We should be quick," Sam said and began reciting the spell. He raised the fire, he threw a few apple seeds and the skull of a bat. Then he painted the symbol on the floor, and Eileen, the real one this time, appeared in a flash. Sam rose from the floor, bewildered, staring at her. He approached her and embraced her impetuously. Then he gave her a strong, deep kiss.   
"Shit..." he murmured softly. "Eileen.. it's you, the real you". Eileen smiled wide and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him passionately. Dean and Jack looked on, unable to react.  
After a few minutes, Dean coughed. "We have another spell to perform, I think?"  
They parted, both with red cheeks. "Of course" Sam interposed. "Sorry."  
Eileen blushed and held Sam's hand. "I love you" she told him. Sam smiled and said to her "I love you" in sign language.  
Then they began to prepare the spell for the rift to the Empty. Dean was so impatient that his hands were trembling.   
"Let me do it." Sam intervened.  
Dean shook his head. When all the ingredients for the spell had been gathered, Dean recited the psalm while Sam began to mix the ingredients. Suddenly, the rift opened; it was all jet black inside.   
"The Empty" Jack said. "Want me to come with you?" he asks Dean.   
Dean nodded quickly. "Of course. We'll go and get him, together."  
Dean took an angel blade and held Jack's hand. "Wish us luck"  
Eileen told them "good luck" with signs and Sam nodded. "Bring the bastard home"  
In the rift, the Empty, everything was indeed black.   
"Cas?" Dean was yelling. "Cas, where are you? It's me. I'm here to take you home..."  
"I was sure you would come."  
The hunter and the Nephilim turned; the form of the demon Meg confronted them. She noticed them eyeing her. "What can I say... Clarence likes that meatsuit... But I suppose, Dean, especially you, know that better than anyone, don't you, pizza man?" She winked at him.   
Dean raised the angel blade at her. "Where the hell is Cas?"  
"Dean?"  
There he was; his voice sounded like angelic bells to Dean's ears. Son of a bitch. Dean's eyes filled with tears. "Angel..." Dean rushed to him and hugged the angel close to his chest. "An idiot, such an idiot... why did you do that? You didn't even think I might die? You killed me inside, you made me feel... like nothing."  
"I'm sorry, Dean.. I'm so sorry..."  
They hugged for a while and the Empty applauded. "Great show, boys. But I won't have you here any longer. I've had enough of this fool and his bitching about you," the Empty said, staring at Dean.   
"But whoever enters the Empty doesn't come out.. These are the rules..." it said and took a step to grab Jack.  
"No!" Cas shrieked. With one movement of his blade, he cut off one of the black tentacles of the Shadow.  
The Empty howled. "You won't get away this time, Feathers!"  
Dean caught Cas by one hand and Jack by the other, and they ran to the rift. Luckily, it was still open.  
When the rift closed behind them, Dean screamed with joy. He hugged the angel and gave him a kiss on his lips. His kiss was so demanding... He thrusted his tongue into the angel's mouth and pulled him close to him. He wasn't interested in the whistles and the coughing he heard from the others in the room.

"You idiot." he whispered to him. "Bedroom. Now."

* * *

A whole evening, and a few hours later, both Winchesters were in the kitchen, pouring some coffee. Both were tired, with hickeys all over their necks.  
Sam made a face when he saw Dean's neck. "Nice mark."  
Dean raised his brow. "You too. I didn't know Eileen was the hickey type."  
They still had to find a way to bring the world back to normal. And their friends. They missed Charlie, Bobby, Claire, Alex, Jody and Donna.   
As the days went by, Jack was acting more and more weirdly. It seemed as if his powers were slowly coming back.   
One morning, Dean caught him in the kitchen, hovering over the table like a Jedi, with his eyes closed.   
"Good morning to you too, Skywalker. Do you want some breakfast or the Padawans only drink coffee?"  
Jack smiled and fell flat on the floor.   
"Good morning, Dean. I was just looking at Chuck's moves. He completely ignores the fact Cas is alive. He can't see us anymore."  
Dean nodded, sipping his coffee. "Nice. So how do we get going?"  
The smile Jack gave him was the best Dean had seen in the last few years. "We'll take him by surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> what a shitty ending! so i thought i should do something about it....  
> feel free to chat me for emotional support on tumblr: yougiveagirlallsortofnastyideas  
> take care and be strong xx


End file.
